


11+10

by dnw11



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, PWP, basically that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: "Hey, Kimishita, do you know the right answer for 11 + 10?"Kimishita swears, that's the worst pick-up line he ever heard on 17 years of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> proofreader: WendaVinci (thank you as usual, you're the best ;))

"Hey, Kimishita, do you know the right answer for 11 + 10?"

From the very beginning until the 4th year of their togetherness, Kimishita never thought that this reddish-haired guy is actually more stupid than what he suspected. He put his blue-framed glasses down to the desk, takes a long deep breath and lets the wind that brings cherry blossoms smell enters Ooshiba's bedroom and fills his lungs. He shuts his gray eyes for a while, opens them and let them meet Ooshiba's which look almost like clear crystals that reflect the sun's orange ray perfectly. A stare that feels so warm yet full of things that Kimishita can't explain; at that time, Kimishita knows it already, just like a telepathy that transmitted from deep stares and low breath, Ooshiba's asking him seriously. Too serious it doesn't need any _'of course it's 21'_ answer which is, indeed, the right and rational answer for Kimishita. Silence, breeze that strokes every single of Ooshiba's strands gently, and the smell of cherry blossom starts to get warmer--no, hotter; along with the face that's getting closer to his. Stopping for a second, letting the pitch-black haired guy enjoys the moment where he can see his reflection clearly from a pair of eyes which feels like two little suns. Closer, closer... can he see the trace of reddish color on the tip of his ears?

 

Kimishita wonders, why he doesn't move nor say something.

 

Eyelids that shut slowly,

Lungs that crave for another smell of flowers,

Silence that sounds like a song,

Lips that finally apart, whispering an answer before touching Kimishita's.

 

"It's two."

 

Kimishita swears, that's the worst pick-up line he ever heard on 17 years of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

He suddenly remembers the moment when Ooshiba kissed him for the first time, on that particular time in spring, the day when cherry blossom blossomed beautifully everywhere. That sweet, pink petals, sometimes entered Ooshiba's bedroom from his opened windows. How was it tasted like? Nothing. It touched, stayed, and it ended quickly. What Kimishita could recall were how warm the sun was and how soothing the breeze was. And after that, Ooshiba laughed, which sounded too annoying even though he knows that that 191cm tall guy didn't mean it that way. It's just, an urge; to stand and forget the moment when he's getting swept away, to grab Ooshiba's collar and try to give a punch right on his nose, yet the taller guy moved faster than him; as if he could predict what Kimishita would do next. Ooshiba grabbed Kimishita's wrist, changed their position quickly, pinning him down to the cold floor; gave another stare, shared another warmth with him,

And there they went for the second kiss.

 

To sum it up, Kimishita remembers nothing about his first kiss, yet he can picture it clearly about what happened before and right after; even the taste of their second kiss. It's soft yet rough, it's dry yet wet, whatever it is, it's not as good as how Ooshiba's kissing him right now. Fingers which caress his cheek and tongues that intertwine... Kimishita knows, no matter how hard he pulls Ooshiba's hair, his partner knows it very well that it's not a sign of rejection.

After a while, they're trying to catch their breath and it sounds like a rhythm. Kimishita rubs his lips, and don't ask why because it's just because, and Ooshiba is never tired to feel irritated about that habit of Kimishita. Not that he can help it, though.

"Kimishita," finally, a voice of human living can be heard after 30 minutes of kissing and parting, "I know you enjoy my heavenly kiss so much, but I think this is the right time to move to the next stage."

 _Next stage_ , sure. Kimishita doesn't even bother to counter that cocky way of begging, he just touches Ooshiba's nape with the tip of his fingers, let him shivers and holding his breath when Kimishita embraces him slowly. If they can be honest one to another, no matter how many times they feel each others' breath or the sensation of each others' lips, both of them would never get used to soft touches and gentle whispers. Well, they already do that for, not just once or twice, but it's not that often to be called _sometimes_. So, on what kind of event, on what kind of moment that they do that 'really out of characters' kind of touch and play to their partner?

 

First, on the first time they kissed while having sex.

 

Second, whenever they want to tease the other, because, truth to be told, 

What can make them explode and howl a desperate cries isn't all of rough and passionate things, but the slow tempo that they will never get used to until they die.

 

Even on the field,

Even when they're bickering,

Even when anything,

It's always the same.

 

So, here he is, teasing Ooshiba with all of his might, slowly raises his face up until their forehead almost touched. Kimishita can't feel Ooshiba's breath, so he makes the distance closer than before.

There's still no sign of that warm little breeze.

"Open your mouth."

Ooshiba hesistates for a second, but that tender yet firm grip on his neck makes him surrenders. Right when he pulls his lips apart, Kimishita grabs his crimson hair, again; but now its harder and rougher than before.

Yet he kisses him mildly, too mild it feels painful for Ooshiba. At first he just, closes Ooshiba's lips with a gentle kiss for one second and let them apart again. Kimishita's fingers running down on Ooshiba's nape to the behind of his ears, and he kisses him again. This time, he bites Ooshiba's rough lips softly. Just a nibble, then it's his tongue, which slides between Ooshiba's lips, traces his teeth, waits until his partner opens it wider and lets their tongue meet.

Then he tries to take it out yet Ooshiba's now the one who's pressing his head towards him.

_'No, please,'_

 

 Oh, do you believe in telepathy and shit? Because, even though neither Ooshiba nor Kimishita believes it, Kimishita swears that sometimes he hears Ooshiba's voice in his head, just like now, desperately asking him to go wilder, to stop teasing him, to let him taste the kiss that, indeed, can be classified as heavenly--even though it really is a sickening way to put it.

But still, Ooshiba asked to stop the kissing session before. Now he can only craves for more, doesn't he? 

Seems like another successful job as a _playmaker_. 

 

Kimishita closes his eyes, and for Ooshiba it's more than a sign of agreement and permission.

He grabs Kimishita's pitch black hair and starts to suck the inside of Kimishita's mouth. Not enough, never enough; saliva that mixed into one doesn't feel enough. They slide their tongue, Ooshiba surely doesn't even mind anymore what kind of moan that comes out together with his hard breath, he's craving for Kimishita, he wants this guy, he's thirsty for the touch of the midfielder. Yet, the sounds of clicking tongues and sucks are enough to make him feel the heat all over his body.

 

The first time he tried to ask for more than a kiss was when the sun ray felt like burning their skins, into their bones and boilling their brains. They're studying together, just like usual, but that day Ooshiba already set up his mind to take their relationship one step further, or so it seemed, but to be honest they just do whatever their instict and heart (and maybe, logic) tell them.

It's too hot to study.

But not hot enough to stop them from touching each other.

Kimishita's t-shirt is on the floor, he and Ooshiba are kissing as the usual; rough yet (or, and) full of pleasure. But this time, Ooshiba tries his luck; he depends on destiny and does the gamble. The tip of his fingers trace Kimishita's chest, while he starts to lose his breath, those warm fingers go to Kimishita's maw.

No reaction; just the usual pant and lip-bitting.

He tests his luck again.

Maybe he really doesn't mind or he's just too enchanted with their making-out session, Ooshiba's pulling Kimishita's shortpants slowly and he still doesn't show any sign of rejection. His fingers stay there while his mind is full of cloudy thoughts, damn Kimishita is really good at kissing him until Ooshiba can't help it but stares at the other man's lips whenever he talks. The next one is imagination, or the urge and temptation to pull his lover to somewhere quiet--or just fuck it and do it wherever they are right now--and kiss him like mad. But it's not enough, hell it will never be enough.

So he tries to slip his fingers into Kimishita's boxer.

The black haired guy's back is stiffen a little, he forcibly pulls his kiss and bite apart from Ooshiba; leaves a little blood and bite mark as a trace. Sun in the middle of the night. Light meet the dark. Any question that Kimishita wants to ask, like "What are you doing?" or "Who said you can do this?" is being swallowed together with his saliva.

He blames it all on the summer's heat.

Another hard pant is coming out whenever Ooshiba strokes Kimishita's cock. He can finally confirm it, it always half-hard whenever they kiss. Just a little stroke. A tender rub. A kiss on Kimishita's ears.

A whisper to confirm everything. 

"Kimishita..."

 

"You're turned on just because of kissing me?"

Ooshiba chuckles, finally he can ask a question that makes him bite his own tongue to stop it from coming out on the first time he touched Kimishita. The guy he's talking with finally growls, debating with himself whether he can just choke Ooshiba right here right now or pulls his hands from Ooshiba's neck and shows him his beautiful middle fingers. But he doesn't do any of those two choices; he too, grabs the bulge in Ooshiba's pants, make that guy groans with hoarse voice.

"And I can bet that you almost cum right now, you _premature-ejaculation-boy_."

"Fuck--" Ooshiba's snaps, "I'm not--you know it the best that I'm not!"

Yet he can't reply anything besides denying it like crazy. 

A little smirk comes from Kimishita's lips. He pulls Ooshiba's boxers down, slowly traces the tip of Ooshiba's cock, little by little, moves down to his balls. Another groan, another growls; Ooshiba now raises Kimishita's legs crossed with his and makes their body get closer than before. He rubs himself with Kimishita's. He remembers the first time they're doing it, Kimishita just, grabbed his clothes firmly and said nothing but bit his lips. It's hot, it's a weird yet fun sensation, tickling his stomach and makes his heart thumps uncontrollably. He's surely can hear his own, and he too, can hear Kimishita's, together with slick and sticky sounds. But now, Kimishita does it together with him, the skin that he can touch added with the fingers that he can hold to. More. More. Until he remembers another memory when he was a little boy, when he played with glues that covered his palm.

"Kimishita--" 

Sometimes, besides cocky statement or mocking tones, Ooshiba says nothing but calling Kimishita's name. His voice that usually loud and clear now sounds really different, as husky as a sore throat and as quiet as palm leaves, waving on the shore. Sometimes its too soft Kimishita can't hear it besides his rough pant and pleased moan. He press the tip of Ooshiba's cock and let that man cries another lament. He's wriggling, he wants more; he fucking needs more and Kimishita knows it, yet he still does what he has been done for minutes, tries to see how much precum Ooshiba can give until he finally bursts.

But, unfortunately, seems like he's on the edge of his limit, too.

He pushes Ooshiba's shoulders, that man budge a little but he grabs the sheets besides Kimishita's shoulders, shaking his head. 

_'No, no, no,'_

 

Again, Kimishita can hear it in his head.

_'Don't push me away!'_

 

Kimishita grasps Ooshiba's hair as his fingers scratch his scalps, forces that guy to shove his face unto the matress, right beside Kimishita's head. "Just, move a little," a whisper followed by the warmth of Kimishita's tongue on Ooshiba's earlobe, "get up."

Ooshiba's biting his lip and obeys. He gets up, sits down, his back is touching the wall. He's panting hard, ruffling his hair and hides his face with his other palm. He's desperate. Ooshiba's always like this, he doesn't have any of self control yet he forces himself to have it and that's what torturing him the most. And he would do all of them for Kimishita.

Kimishita knows it too, and, you know, a little reward will never harm anyone.

 

Kimishita doesn't even want to remember that specific night in the end of the year. With him, and Ooshiba, and his boiling blood, and his thumping chest, and his butterflies, and his giddy heads, and his lust that consumed his brain. He couldn't think. He did it without thinking. It's just felt like, a compulsion--no, a desire, mixed with appetency. 

 

But now he knows it very well that he's indeed, wanting it too. 

Ooshiba's pupils are widening when he feels Kimishita's hot breath as that charcoal-colored haired guy's tongue slides down on his cock. He wraps his lips around the tip, swirling his tongue around slowly. Taking his sweet time.

"Kimishita-" it's already the 4th or 5th times for him calling Kimishita's name, he puts his hand on Kimishita's hair and grasps it softly. Kimishita gulps, he presses his lips tight against Ooshiba's cock and put it deeper inside his mouth. Sucking it hard, just for once but enough to make Ooshiba groans in pleasure.

_'Have mercy!'_

_'Since when I'm a merciful person?'_ his consciense speaks, gives Ooshiba another lick, another suck but this time it's more gentle than before. He presses Ooshiba's tip to the inside of his cheek. Ooshiba trembles.

 

"Oh fuck- please--"

_'No.'_

 

Again.

 

He's gasping, tightening his grasps. "Kimishita-! I can't hold it anym- nggh--"

_'Who told you to hold it?'_

 

But Kimishita stops what he's doing and push Ooshiba's cock deeper inside his mouth until he feels that he's close with the base of the shaft. He can't go further, it almost touches his throat, and Kimishita still can't hold the almost-feels-like-nausea and an urge to puke whenever Ooshiba's head is touching the deepest side of his mouth.

He starts sucking, move his head back and forward, and finally, Ooshiba can't hold it anymore. He pulls Kimishita's hair and holds his head steady, starts to move his hips while his fingers still twisting. Kimishita closes his eyes. He doesn't like this (he does, but he'll never accept it), at least whenever he gives Ooshiba a blowjob, he's the one who'll be on control and he'll be on that position for forever. 

So, when Ooshiba stuffs his cock all inside Kimishita's mouth, that fossil eyes are closed and he gives Ooshiba a little, soft nibble.

But it's hard enough to make that guy pulls his cock out and furrowed in pain.

"Fuck--it hurts!"

"So noisy. Stop whining like a virgin," Kimishita rubs his lips, just like his usual habit, "It's a little punishment. Your fault for failing to hold it."

Even though he never commands Ooshiba to hold his lust and needs.

"You say it's _'a little'_? Man-- do you know how close I was to the climax? It's like, as close as a burp to a chestnut!"

The smaller guy rolls his eyes. "You mean, as close as a **burr** to a chestnut? You tried to use a unusual proverb and you even miserably misspell it? Kiichi, how about you open your damn dusty dictionary and--"

And?

Kimishita shrugs his shoulders. He takes a deep breath, either him or Ooshiba, they should stop from acting like a child. They need to grow up and try to minimalize their bickering. At least he needs to control himself from countering and just brush it off, or, it will be awesome if both of them never try to pick a fight, right?

 

Especially on time like this.

 

Kimishita caresses his partner's thighs. "Sorry. Let me help you finish."

"No," Ooshiba shakes his head, "No, no, no, no. Don't wanna. It's enough. Let's just move, you already promised, I don't want you to use anything as an excuse to cancel our plan."

 _'So he still remembers about it, duh, of course, if there's something that he can memorize better than 2×2 then it's everything about sex.'_ Kimishita takes a deep breath and rubs his brows. Then he moves to another edge of Ooshiba's bed, opens the small chest that has been prepared on the top of the side table, throws that half-quarter full lube bottle to the other guy and takes one condom out from the pack of 10. He crawls to Ooshiba who's ready to fill his palm with all of the lube left.

"How much left?"

"With this, four," he answers it lightly, lets their lips meet for one second. "You're going to order it online again with another bottle?"

Ooshiba bites Kimishita's lower lip. "Mmhm. This time I'll order that pack of thousand and hundred bottles of lubes. I'm tired ordering it twice or thrice per month."

"Don't be crazy, I told you you can't hide all of it carefully if you buy it that much..." he turns back the bite, with a little touch from his tongue, "Just buy it like the usual amount..."

"Kimishita..." Ooshiba caresses the cheek of the name owner, his eyes look so gentle, and changed quickly with a big grin. "Don't tear it. You know we only have four left."

He frowls. "The chance of me tearing it is negative. I'm not a waster like you, this fucking Crown's condom costs 1,3USD each, how can I tear it?"

Then he rips the wrap and tries to remember all of his attempts, with dildo that Ooshiba gave to him for practicing for this moment--or maybe for him to use whenever they're apart but Kimishita never think about it until now--with cheap condom and full of embarrassement. Yet he still does it, he already promised, anyway, and Ooshiba is worth enough for him to accept what his lover asks from him. To be honest, it's a reward, or a reconcile requirement after their match with Touin--after Ooshiba dedicated all of his playing for Seiseki and pissed off with Kimishita. If he wants to defend himself, he can say that he can't help but agrees with Ooshiba's demand as he can't do it if this red hair guy is really going to avoid him all of his might (and to reassure him that he's indeed in love with Ooshiba and Ooshiba only). But no, Kimishita knows that maybe, he wants to do it too, he want to impress--no, push Ooshiba more and even out from his limit; exactly like what he's doing to make Ooshiba the star on the field. He loves to tease Ooshiba. He loves to see his lover's desperate face and to hear the sounds of heavy breath in agony that comes from that chapped lips. But no, he'll never say it out loud; isn't the joy of torturing someone will evaporate and gone, like a magician who reveals the trick in front of the audience right after he did his magic?

Ooshiba's pouring all of the lube to his palm and let that empty bottle rolls somewhere else as Kimishita's lowing the upper side of his body and starts to place the condom in his mouth and placing the ring of the condom in front of his teeth, gently holds the edges with his lips. He pushes the reservoir tip against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, he do all of it smoothly because he's a fast learner and a serious man with _practice-makes-perfect_ motto. Looking at Kimishita holding condom with his mouth is capable to make Ooshiba's cock twitching hard and letting out another precum. Yet he doesn't forget his job, he touches the place that to be honest is the most addictive thing to make him willing to kiss the owner's foot just to feel the warmth of the inside. It's already widened a little, yeah, it's what Kimishita always did; fingering himself first before doing an intercourse with Ooshiba. "For saving time", "because you're suck at it", "Shut up and bite your tongue", even a silence is a variative answer for one simple question that Ooshiba always asks with playful tone. But today, just only for today, Ooshiba bites his lips--sometimes he can't help it but teasing Kimishita just to see his angry face that looks so fucking cute for him--and slips the lube inside with his fingers.

Kimishita almost moans and bites the condom but alas he has more self control and patience than Ooshiba does. He hasn't forget his mission. Wrapping his hands around the base of Ooshiba's cock, he places the condom on the red tip with his tongue against it. His thin lips pushes the condom all over the head, rolling it all the way down to the shaft while keeping his teeth out of it. It's a little hard, yeah, he remembers how many cheap condoms he teared and wasted. Especially this is the first time he does it with Crown's which is more lubricated and thinner than the cheap one, makes him go all leery with himself. But hallelujah, today he does it smoothly, he runs his lips up and down the shaft. Perfect. He did his job very well. As well as Ooshiba's warm fingers that rubs his insides properly. He likes it so much he wants to close his eyes and enjoys the pleasure but to be honest he still can't decide whether it's Ooshiba's fingers or it's the taste and shape of Ooshiba's cock in his mouth that can make him aroused more. He takes it out from his mouth, licks the condom's reservoir tip and looks at Ooshiba with a big, smug smile.

"Told you."

"Pff... You're proud with your sex-skill?" Ooshiba pushes his fingers deeper, makes Kimishita twitching a little, "let's see if you can do your second promise."

Kimishita squeezes Ooshiba's fingers as he hold himself and try to not laughing. Oh, Ooshiba, if you're talking about dominant or sadist or something that get along with it, haven't you learn from your past that actually you know it very well, who's the first top on that category?

"Take it out. You're still suck at this," Kimishita makes sure that the condom is being put on properly with his hands, "and shut the fuck up. No need to remind me, you dimwit."

"You don't need to tell me that I'm suck!" Ooshiba pulls his fingers out harshly, Kimishita knows this guy is pissed off. Whatever, he intents to make Ooshiba feel so anyway; because if he keeps going, Kimishita worries that he will be the one who lose. He puts his arm on Ooshiba's shoulder and the other one's holding Ooshiba's cock to make sure it's sturdy, lets that guy spreads his hole, helping him. He lowers his body little by little. A single gasp comes from his lips while he try to take all of Ooshiba's cock inside him. All of the tip is already in, Ooshiba grabs Kimishita's ass harder than before. They keep doing it, slowly, Kimishita plays with the pace that he wants to and Ooshiba can't do anything but, again, holding his breath.

 

The first time they had sex was on that cold, freezing night. They craved for warmth, and for them, the heater's still not enough. It takes Ooshiba a long way to success on convicing Kimishita about what they're going to do right then. That guy who hates studying swears that he watched all of that gay porn and read all of articles that he could find on internet just for Kimishita. Doesn't mean that Kimishita never think that he'll do this kind of things with Ooshiba, but he just, afraid of some things. Yet he wants it too, he wants Ooshiba too, ah, what a dilemma. 

Well, he finally lost and fuck all of his worries and let the wind flew by itself.

The worst thing that Ooshiba wants to forget is how bad he is at wearing condom.

The worst thing that Kimishita wants to forget is how embarrassing it is to let a high-pitched moan out without his consent.

It's not that good, neither it's bad. He can feel the pleasure flowing from his cock that Ooshiba rubs nonstop, but still, finding a strange, foreign object entering his body gives him a little concern. Not that he doesn't used to it, well maybe he really doesn't, because the shape and length is totally different with his or Ooshiba's fingers. It feels like, Ooshiba's cock is touching the place where even him never touch it before. And for Ooshiba, he knows it that Kimishita's already fingering himself, and he even went with it again right before putting his cock in, but god damn this is still too tight for him. He never expected it to be this tight he almost lose his cool and squirm. Two virgins doing sex for the first time maybe is the weirdest experience they can have with each other, but they can bear each other's flaws and goodness, take notes together, try to be better and less-painful on the next time. Again. Again. Again. A practice that will never end. Until they become the persons they are right now.

 

Ooshiba who lets out his moan shamelessly and Kimishita who tries to keep steady and moves his hips up and down. It's not that hurt anymore, they already fuck so much Kimishita can get used to the sensation only for not longer than 4 months. It even starts from pain to nothing to at least feel even a little tingle that, maybe, can be classified as a pleasure. If they're talking about how many times Ooshiba's bitching around because he can't find his partners prostate gland, it's everything that he's talking about whenever he stimulates Kimishita's inside, until he reaches that one point when he finally stops his complain until now. It's not his fault that he couldn't find it, it's hard to find, and Kimishita think it's enough with the feeling that Ooshiba's fingers give whenever he stimulates his cock and he'll return the favor with a little squeeze and sucking in. It's good, it's more than good, yet he knows that the man which he dance in his lap with is desperate, again; either still trying to find that spot or just holding his orgasms.

Another squeeze. Ooshiba fondles Kimishita's ass, no, it's more like a knead, while his other hand is still rubbing Kimishita's red tip, and his lips starts to claim his partners as his. He bites and sucks here and there, in Kimishita's shoulders, chest, collarbones, restraining himself to leave a trace on Kimishita's neck as far as possible. But damn, he wants to show everyone that he's owning him; either it's his heart or his body, his mind or his soul. All of it, he's the owner, he needs to carve his scent and his mark wherever it is.

But he can't.

One more add to the thing that feels like a torture to Ooshiba.

Kimishita feels like his hips are going to be numb as the blood's running unto his cock. Ooshiba feels it, too. Both of them maybe look like they're already reach their limit, but no; the one who lost all of his mind and capability of thinking--not that he has plenty of it from the start, though--the most is Ooshiba. He hold himself so well since the start, from the moment when he rubbed himself with Kimishita, when he almost came inside Kimishita's mouth, God; actually he already endured himself from ejaculating exactly when the tip of his cock enters. Can he do that? Can he cum? He doesn't want to ask. He doesn't want to sound pathetic. Yet he really wants to release himself.

Kimishita knows it very well and gives him a squeeze.

"It's okay."

So Ooshiba forgets everything and grabs Kimishita's hips firmly, starting to thrust himself deeper inside Kimishita, pressing him to his lovers' rectum, again and again and again and Kimishita feels like he's almost powerless he can't do anything but follows Ooshiba's pace. Another squeeze, let their lips meet and melt together; Ooshiba holds Kimishita's body close when he finally releases everything that he's been holding tight. That almond-shaped eyes are opened, he gasps; yet Ooshiba and his uncontrollable pant now relaxing his clasp a bit. He lays Kimishita down as he puts his weigh on Kimishita's body. Damn, damn, damn, he reaches the climax first. Alone. Just like usual. He hates it **so much** it kills him each time.

"Ki--"

"You're heavy," Kimishita rubs Ooshiba's back, he's glad that he can restrain himself from scratching it before, "get up."

Silence.

"I told you to get up. Don't put any miserable silence. And pull it out, it feels li--"

Yes, he indeed tells Ooshiba to pull himself out, but he doesn't expect that Ooshiba will pull it harshly. He's twitching down there. So vulnerable. Irritating. Yet the trace of pleasure is still there, tickling his nerve. 

Kimishita can feel a skin rubs his crotch faintly. He doesn't want to look down, but his fingers are going down to his own cock. But, before he can touch himself, Ooshiba catches his wrist. Kisses Kimishita's fingers and licks his palm gently. So gentle. And warm. And comfortable. 

"Let me."

"Do as you like," he replies, then grumbles about the trace of used condom that hasn't get throwed in to the trash bin; but being abandoned beside the user. Well, at least he remembers to tie a knot on the entra--

Wait. He's not tying it. He pour all of his cum from the inside of the condom to his palms. Kimishita doesn't like how this will turn out. He has a bad feeling.

Especially when Ooshiba's palms goes to Kimishita's way.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he kicks Ooshiba's back with his heel, "what's the use of that thing?"

Yeah, he already widen so much it suits Ooshiba's shape perfectly.

Ooshiba mumbles. "To relax you up."

A sinister laughter. "Fuck, is there any need to do that again?"

"Yes," that man answers with a soft timbre, "fucking wait for it. I'm so good I'll show you heaven."

Ooshiba inserts his fingers into Kimishita's, push it until one half or two inches deep, and try to remember that specific article that he always try to memorize. Rub the walls. find the small lump that facing his bladder. He keep searching, Kimishita starts to feel dizzy and pleased, again, that spot, everytime Ooshiba rubs that spot, it feels like he's going to get crazy. Like, the tip of his fingers almost touching something that Kimishita will regret all of his life. Getting closer, and closer, and--

"Hn--!?"

His back is bending, both of his hole and his cock is twitching like crazy. Ooshiba's face becoming bright and his eyes are sparkling. He finds it. He finally finds it! After all of this time... finally...!

"Don't try to escape," one of his hand is holding Kimishita's waist when the other starts to gently caress that soft spot back and forth. He's stroking Kimishita's prostate up and down with minimal pressure, rubs his fingers along the inside walls. Kimishita's twitching like mad, he loses his mind; can't think about anything but feels the pleasure. His cock is getting harder and more precum starts to come out. Fuck he wants to rub himself. Fuck he wants to cum. Fuck it feels too much he can't even move a single fingers. He only shakes his hips unconsciously. Fuck fuck fuck!

Ooshiba loves how Kimishita reacts with his hard pant and gasping lips, even breathing normally seems so hard for him his lungs craved for oxygen. Ooshiba starts to remember things again. What's next? 

Oh, that place. That little area underneath his scrotum. **The perineum**. Damn, his biology teacher must be proud of him to remember all of that term.

While his other fingers enjoy their stroke to Kimishita's glands, he lick the tip of Kimishita's cock. Down to his balls. Gently stroke the perineum back and forth, tease it with his fingertip, then move his tongue to that spot between testicles and anus, change the role of his fingers to pinch the red tip of Kimishita's.

A little lick and Kimishita writhe. So hard. He bite his own wrist to hold his moans. Ooshiba's enjoying his view, the look on that guy's face, this is not the first time he's looking at Kimishita's ejaculating face but this is indeed the first time he sees Kimishita goes all wild because of pleasure. His cock is still twitching, still cumming, Ooshiba starts to suck Kimishita's balls.

"Fuck, stop it!" between his broken, croaked voice, "Stop it! Kiichi!"

"Why?" a smirk, "you enjoy it so much. I finally activate you spot! Ahahaha I'm such a genius! Either it's soccer ball or your balls, I'm the expert!"

What a line to ruin the moment. "Shut up!" he kicks Ooshiba's back, his face is flushed red. "You think you can get ahead of yourself? Kiichi-- ngh!"

Ooshiba takes out his fingers. "Second round! Now let's see if I can rub it with my cock, too!"

Kimishita starts to gain his consciousness because all of Ooshiba's laugh that sounds so annoying. He smirks. A chuckle. Then, a laughter; his sadistic laugh.

"Try me. I'll return the favor before you even poke an inch of it," he presses Ooshiba's cock with his foot, let that guy moans, stroke it a little, then pulls Ooshiba's body with both of his legs. It's already erect, damn this guy seems like he doesn't know what recovery time is. "Like that. But later."

"Fuck—d, do you really mean it?" Ooshiba starts to lick Kimishita's ear deep, "Damn, Kimishita-- that one feels so good, please, promise me--"

Kimishita pulls Ooshiba's hair and lets their eyes meet.

"If you really can touch me with that junk you always be proud of."

Geez, this guy doesn't even let Ooshiba to enjoy the triumph he just get before and scattered his rationality, again; make that center forward begs with his hoarse voice.

 

"I'll do my best."

 

Actually, it's not only all about pride or all of desire to be the most dominant; sometimes it's just an urge to give their lover the same pleasure as they can, just like how they return each other's feelings with the same amount; maybe it's really unsuitable for Kimishita, maybe it's too patient for a guy called Ooshiba, but, you know;

 

All in all,

 

They just simply in love with each other. 

 

* * *

 

 

(Yet their kind of love isn't as simple as they thought.)

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Kimishita.." whisper comes from Kimishita's back, "do you know the right answer for 11 + 10?"

"This again?" the man who's finally can catch his breath, even though feeling all the sore from his body after spent up all the condom left and did the best sex he ever felt, definitely still can remember the answer from that old question. He turns around, catches the same two little suns staring at him, sharing his warmth, asking his question; ah, another serious Ooshiba is talking with him right now.

So he thinks for almost ten seconds and open his mouth. "Infinite?"

Ooshiba's dilated pupils grow the desire inside his heart to touch his partner's cheek and try to look if the reflection will become smaller or bigger than before, too. No question, no words; Ooshiba catches his signal and be the one who initiate a peck. He smiles, along with the corner of his eyes; Kimishita knows that anything he does until now maybe is for the sake of this moment.

 

Happiness.

 

Fuck he almost feels like he wants to puke.

 

"Actually I want to say 'us', but for now I think you're more right than me. Infinite, huh... it sounds cheesy but it might work..."

Kimishita and his popping veins are something that Ooshiba already declared as his lover's default face. "If you ever bring that stupid, lame as fuck pick up lines again next year, I'll fucking kill you. Use another one, dumbass. So uncreative. Very disappointing. Not that I expect you to--"

He's being cutted by Ooshiba's growl. "Shut up. If you can't talk with words that I can understand in two seconds then it's better if you use your mouth to something else."

 

Like what, for example?

 

Maybe a small laugh.

 

A single kiss. 

 

And another promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porn that I've finished in English. God damn it.


End file.
